Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ergonomic supports for computer users in general and in particular to an ergonomic roller device that specifically supports the user""s wrist and forearm while operating a computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,467,950; 6,135,399; 5,445,349; and 5,990,870, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse computer oriented support devices for a user""s hand and wrist.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical support device that focuses specifically in supporting a computer user""s wrist and forearm in an ergonomic fashion.
While it is indisputable that a computer user""s wrist should be ergonomically supported either during typing or maneuvering a mouse, the prior art has failed to recognize that the computer operator""s forearm is used extensively in the manipulation of the mouse to access different areas of a computer monitor.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among computer users for a new and improved ergonomically designed wrist and forearm support device; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the ergonomically designed forearm and wrist support device that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a wrist support unit and a forearm support unit which are aligned in a generally L-shaped configuration.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, both the wrist support unit and the forearm support unit include generally elongated rectangular housing members and wherein each of the housing members includes a base element and a cover element provided with a plurality of apertures dimensioned to receive a plurality of roller balls rotatably suspended within the respective housing members by an internal framework member.
In addition, each of the support units has a particular array and/or alignment of roller balls including both small and large diameter roller balls which are provided to ergonomically support different portions of a computer user""s wrist and forearm while manipulating a computer mouse.